Many times, fluids when used in industrial or commercial applications are viscosified with a polysaccharide to impart desired properties. For example, these viscosified fluids in oil field applications can assist in suspending particulates, and assist in maintaining pressure down-hole. There is a need for improved compositions containing phosphonated polysaccharides and related gels. There is also a need for compositions containing phosphonated polysaccharides, in particular high DS phosphonated polysaccharides, including phosphonated guar, in the agriculture (e.g., seed boosting, germination, adjuvant) markets, home and personal care markets, industrial markets, paper and pulp process markets, mining markets, among other, that are environmentally friendly or provide a sustainability benefit.